


Better

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Drugs, Established Relationship, Extremely short fic, F/F, break-up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You deserve better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> I've been doing commentfics for this show since the premiere came on, and this is the same but not prompted.

At some point, the words Renee had said a hundred times before finally broke through Barbara's drug-induced haze.

"I'm so, so sorry. You deserve better."

Barbara looked at Renee with new eyes and looked around and realized that all of this wasn't good, not for either of them. She looked back at Renee and said, "You're right. I do."


End file.
